


Two Minutes

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda and Phil wake up in a hotel bed, naked and unsure of how they got there.  Takes place after Maveth but before the next episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes

They were both in a bad place, that was how Melinda explained it to herself the next day. She woke up in bed with Phil’s arm wrapped around her naked body. It took a moment for Melinda to realize that they were in a hotel and it was midday judging by the amount of light coming in. He was naked next to her, his morning erection pressing into her thigh. What the hell was going on? Melinda could tell she’d had sex but didn’t remember what happened. 

When she shifted away, Phil woke up and looked just as confused. “May?” He seemed to realize all at once that his hand was cupping her breast and pulled back. “… what’s going on?” Phil looked around, pulling away as he clearly tried to get a handle on what had happened. 

“I have no idea but my head is pounding and my mouth tastes like a dirty sock so I assume we got drunk.” It only took a glance around the room to confirm that to be the truth. Bottles littered the room and there was a pizza box on the table in the corner. “Ok… before anything else happens, I need something for my head.” Melinda got up and noted that Phil watched her, his eyes skating over her side. She was way too hung over to care and just pulled on her t-shirt and underpants before she went to where her bag sat.   
 She remembered that they were going away, they would be staying in a hotel posing as a married couple. That was for a mission, though. That did not explain the booze. May took a minute in the bathroom to take the Tylenol and to brush her teeth. Her toiletries were neatly organized on one side of the hotel sink while Phil’s echoed hers on the other side. She could hear him moving around in the next room and wondered what there was to say. There was a quiet knock on the door and Melinda winced. “Water,” he told her and she opened the door to take it from him. 

“Thanks.” The water was cold and she was more grateful for that than she had been for the Tylenol. She took down half the bottle in a prolonged pull, coming up panting before she did the second half. “Are you really thirsty?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, holding up his empty bottle before going to the sink to refill it. “May… we….” Phil looked at her and she nodded. “Shit.” He leaned against the counter, looking at her. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not thinking either of us were the ones who started this.” Melinda was starting to develop theories.

“Yeah… my thoughts, too.” They spent the next couple of hours reviewing security footage. It turned out they’d been downstairs having dinner with their contact. Within half an hour of their first course, both Phil and Melinda were behaving giddily. After that, her hands started on him. They were supposed to be a married couple, mind, but her hand moved up high enough to give him a very intimate handshake. When dessert came, their guest was gone, leaving them to share a very erotic cheesecake including some kissing that made Melinda blush. “What the hell did he slip us?” 

“I don’t know, but I suspect the appetizer.” Their guest was a vegetarian and the chef had sent out prosciutto wrapped figs to start the meal. 

“Stupid.” Phil was on his third bottle of water and had scrounged them up a couple of donuts from a sleeve of cheap gas station donuts Phil always seemed to have with him. “So our contact’s gone, we were exposed to God knows what, and then we spent the night…” He gestured to the destroyed room and bed. “How do you think….” He pointed to the sconce knocked off the wall. 

Melinda moved her hair aside at the back of her head. “I think that was my head.” There was a bump and Phil reached out to touch it. 

“So not only did we have sex, we had acrobatic sex?” Phil sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Murphy’s Law, I suppose. We finally wind up in bed and I can’t remember it.”

“Finally?” 

“Melinda, come on.” Phil rolled his eyes because she was not a thick woman. “Though…” He nodded to the tape of them in the elevator. Phil currently had her pinned to the wall with his hand up her dress and his teeth at her throat. She was loving it, one leg up and around his hip. Melinda felt like she remembered it, the feeling of his fingers on her, his teeth sinking into her skin. Her fingers went to the marks on her throat, looking down to see marks echoed on his throat and down under the neckline of his undershirt. “I suppose I could just keep a copy of….” Melinda reached out and hit erase much to Phil’s disappointment. 

“I think I remember a little of it. Or at least…” She didn’t want to say too much because it could be construct. 

“What?” He looked at her with those baby blue puppy dog eyes and she sighed deeply. 

“I remember what it felt like in the elevator.” Her pulse quickened at the thought. “And based on how … tender things are, we had a hell of a time.” Maybe he was right about being disappointed that they couldn’t remember. Though the compliment seemed to make him preen a little bit. “Don’t get too cocky, Coulson.” 

“I think it was good, too. I mean I don’t remember, but I think we’d be good in bed together.” It was weird talking about this with him, but since Coulson usually did the talking, she just had to acknowledge him once in awhile. “Plus, you strike me as the kind of woman who would be appreciative of my special talents.” Phil reached up and rubbed his jaw. That in particular made her flush. Of course that was why she was so tender. If he’d spent a lot of time using his mouth, all that attention would make for an incredible night. God she wished she remembered it. 

“We should get dressed.” Melinda looked at Phil as the words came out of her mouth. She didn’t want to say it, but her mouth moved ahead of her heart most of the time. 

“… ok. May I just do one thing before we leave? Then we never have to say a word about this. We say we were drugged and passed out, come up with a good cover. But give me two minutes.” Melinda searched his face because Phil didn’t ask for a lot. Well, he did, but he usually saved it up for big favors. 

Melinda nodded and on some level she knew what she was agreeing to. That didn’t mean she didn’t jump a little when his lips touched hers. She could taste the mint Coulson had clearly chomped on while she was in the bathroom, but she could also taste his morning breath and the clear water he’d been drinking, but something she didn’t expect was the flavor of her in the corners of his mouth. She moaned and Phil’s hand ran up into her hair from the back of her neck, carefully cupping the bump he’d given her last night. She came out the other side panting with her eyelashes dipped low. This was a really, really terrible idea. Later she’d blame climbing into his lap on the drugs, but right now all she could think about was stealing her memories back from his lips. 

He seemed to need just the tiniest bit of encouragement, but once he got it, Phil took over. His hands moved up under her shirt, tracing over her ribs as his mouth moved across her mouth to her jaw. He pulled another moan from her as his hands moved down to squeeze her ass. “Hey!” He laughed and stood up, his hands still on her ass. Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his throat as Phil walked her over to the bed, following her down with a kiss. Phil was a hell of a kisser, though she had known that for some time. They’d screwed around a time or two, but it never got past a little groping early on before she’d married Andrew. 

Phil’s cock was half hard and she could feel him rocking down into her. The guy wasn’t anything to shake a stick at and Melinda was starting to put together why they’d gone all night. That didn’t mean that once they started kissing that Melinda was done. Instead it ignited a burning in her guts that made her wrap her legs around Phil and pull him in closer. If they were going to do this, it was going to be wholeheartedly. They could walk out that door and forget, but for right now Melinda told herself that she was going to be fully present. It only took her seconds to realize that she wasn’t the only one who was entirely focused. Phil was a man possessed as he ran his mouth over her breast. “Jesus.” 

Phil looked up, surprised apparently, but also grinning. “Just Phil.” She smacked him in the back of the head and he went back to moving his lips over her skin. His hand was slowly running up and down her thigh, creeping up then back down. He’d occasionally squeeze or run his thumb up the place where her muscles knitted together. Phil seemed to have a very good grasp of where to touch a woman and make her gasp. Melinda had known him for over twenty years at this point and somehow that didn’t actually surprise her. Phil’s mouth moved lower, over her stomach, and Melinda arched against him, her thighs opening a little wider as he moved down. This was really about to happen. 

They hit the point of no return the moment his lips touched her thigh. Memories of this from last night danced, fuzzy and dim but so present she could almost see them like a movie. Phil had spent ages with his face buried between her legs and she got an image of him looking up at her with a smile in his eyes even as he was sucking on her clit. She shuddered against him as all the sensitivity they’d built up last night manifested in this sort of too tender arousal that left Melinda breathless. He had her locked in against him, his arms looped around her thighs, face pressed close. Her hand cupped the back of his head, groaning as he pushed her body for more. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes, the kind that built up when sensitive crossed to aching then back to amazing. 

Phil held her as she came, pulling her in close and restraining her from actually moving away. He held out, pushing her until she was gasping out his name, back arched hard as she ground against his jaw. “My… God.” That was all she could say when he finally let her catch her breath. His eyes were closed as he layered kisses and sucking nips over the insides of her thighs and across her hips. Melinda just held him close, one hand in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder. He stayed there, but she watched one hand move away, then his arm start to move a little. It took her a second, but all at once she realized he was touching himself. Here she was, sprawled out across the bed while he knelt between her legs still in his undershirt and boxers. “Get up here.” He left a few parting kisses up her thighs before coming to rest next to her, his hand on her hip. Melinda noticed he was having a hard time meeting her eye, though. “What?” 

Phil shook her off, making a little face. He didn’t want to talk about it, but Melinda could pretty much guess what it was. Roz, no doubt, was on his mind. It only stood to reason since Andrew was on hers. Melinda decided not to let either of them go down those mental dead ends just yet. Instead she pulled Phil close and kissed him. It was a hard, distracting kiss that ended up with her straddling his lap while she yanked at his shirt. He’d always caught on pretty quick and it was no exception now. Phil’s hands were all over her as she stripped him down the rest of the way. 

It didn’t take a whole lot to help Phil finish filling out. A few strokes and a lot of time playing with his balls and she had him nice and ready. She put a hand in the middle of his chest and shoved him back. He sat up on his elbows to watch as Melinda held his cock and slowly pushed down on it. He took her breath away as he filled her up. It was a good thing she was controlling the speed because she was having to take longer than she usually did. Man she wished there was footage from in the room. It must have been wild. Phil’s eyes closed and he laid back, groaning as she twisted a slow circle with her hips as she squeezed down around him. “Fuck.” She smiled. That _was_ the idea after all.

She made it go slow, teased him until he grabbed her hips and started pulling at her. That only got Melinda to slow then stop and just push herself down as far as she could go. Her fingers reached behind her and found his balls. Phil shuddered and gasped as she started to give him some light pressure and a little rubbing with her thumb. “Got anything left,” she joked. 

“You have no idea.” He arched his hips and caught her by surprise, flipping Melinda onto her back. She kissed him as best she could as Phil started to move. Where he’d been careful and sensitive before, right now she could feel that he was a man with drive. He needed to cum. Melinda caught his bottom lip between hers, nibbling as her hands squeezed his ass. She wanted him to cum, hell she needed it. She was incredibly oversensitive and he had ever nerve singing for release by the time he finally lost control. Melinda rubbed her clit roughly as he came in her, finishing a close second as he all but collapsed on her. 

She waited a few moments, letting them both catch their breath before tapping him on the shoulder. “I thought you said two minutes.” Phil’s laugh filled the room as he pulled out of her, flopping over onto his back. She wasn’t exactly grateful for how this had started and she was still going to find the guy who’d drugged them, but she didn’t think either of them would have made the leap if it weren’t for last night. In her mind that didn’t count, but this sure did.


End file.
